


[Dr. Stone同人]夏日

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]夏日

“小千空，我喜欢你噢。”

可能是在太阳即将下落之际，浅雾幻怀抱着一筐作物，头也不回地说道。

石神千空揉了揉头发，站在一步之遥的距离回应道，“我知道了。”

他听到前方的人突然笑了出来。

石神千空摸不着头脑，“怎么了？”

浅雾幻转身过来，宽大长袍划过一道弧线——

“没什么～”

夕阳在他身后，勾勒出浅淡的余晖。

好看极了。

*

“小千空，小千空～”

石神千空头也不抬，“怎么了？”

“你看～”浅雾幻不知从哪掏出一束花，眨眼功夫变成一捧。“好看吗？”

“好看好看，”石神千空敷衍道，“有什么事直说，我这边忙着呢。”

“诶……”浅雾幻吃了个闭门羹，不退反进。他挨靠着石神千空千空坐下。

“也没什么大事。”浅雾幻笑着说。

热死了。石神千空心想，把风扇往高开了几档。

“那你帮我把这堆东西分分吧。”

“好呀～”

*

“小千空！”

“……怎么了吗。”石神千空睡眼惺忪。

“今天是流星吧！”浅雾幻兴奋地抓着石神千空的手臂往瞭望台拉。

“如果按照石化前的运算结果的话确实是今天……所以？”石神千空打了个大大的哈欠。

“可以许愿的吧！”

“不知道你为啥这么兴奋……不就是流星体穿越大气层划过的轨迹。”石神千空说，“你要是想看的话下周还有的。困死了。”

“真的吗！那就可以许两个愿望了诶～”

“你真的相信吗？”石神千空躺在瞭望台的地上，仰头望着开阔的夜空。眨眼间一枚光点拖着长尾划过天际。

石神千空没听到回答。他纳闷着呢，往浅雾幻那头一看，那人早就双手合十正儿八经开始许愿了。

“好了～”过了好一会浅雾幻放下手，转头看向石神千空，“我知道的啊，向流星许愿这种事情只是人们强加于自然现象的期待。”

“所以那又有什么关系嘛，小千空不要在这种地方较真嘛～”

石神千空就看到浅雾幻又笑了。

刚刚流星的尾巴好像落进了他的眼里。

“有什么好笑的……”

石神千空话还没说完自己也笑了起来。

两人面对面肚子都笑疼了才逐渐缓过气来。

“……许了什么愿？”

“秘密～这种东西说出来就不灵啦！”

*

“……小千空。”

怎么了？石神千空想问。但他眼睑合着，只能透过眼皮看到有影子在晃荡。

那影子凑近了，熄了灯，在他身边躺下。

“睡着了？”

石神千空感觉到浅雾幻的手在他侧脸滑动。

“……算了。”有什么东西在他眼睑上轻轻点了一下。

“晚安。”

いい夢に。


End file.
